


No True Knight

by Kiitty



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiitty/pseuds/Kiitty
Summary: He was no true knight…but he saved her all the same.





	No True Knight

He was no true knight…

 

He watched her as she sat at almost most of his fights. He watched her as she passed by his cage. He watched her as she followed her man dutifully. Head bent down. Following his every wish.

 

He saw her gaze on him. There was a yearning. A plea she did not know she made. He noticed though. A plea for help.

 

He was there the night they ruined her. Watching the drunk men defile and break the delicate body. At some point, she stopped pleading. Her eyes found him and held his gaze for the first time.

 

She did not come back after that.

 

Her scent. It was the only thing he remembered her by. It was the only thing he recognized her by when he was finally free.

 

Her eyes showed no emotion as he smashed the skull of her husband.

 

[eye color] eyes stared at his bloodied hand as he offered to help her stand up.

 

She took it. He pulled her against him with ease.

 

Their eyes locked. His lips crashed into hers in a bruising and breathtaking kiss.

 

She kissed him back, caressing his scared face.

 

...but he saved her all the same.


End file.
